


The hairclip

by Les5tasses



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bisexual Abby, Coming Out, F/F, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gibbs is a dad, I had a crush on abby as a kid so she's gay to me, NCIS family, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les5tasses/pseuds/Les5tasses
Summary: On Monday, Abby arrives late, her hair down and wearing a cute strawberry hairclip. Everyone's surprised. For agent Tony and the rest of the team, it's a mystery to solve.[Translation from my fic "La barette". Thanks Afari for beta reading it!]
Relationships: Abby Sciuto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The hairclip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La barette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319154) by [Les5tasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les5tasses/pseuds/Les5tasses). 



“So Ziva, how was your week-end ? I bet you did extremely interesting things like watching Bridget jones while eating ice cream, trying to gather the guts to confess the overwhelming love you have toward me.  
-You’re dreaming Tony. I haven’t had a single thought toward you all week-end while you spent your time eating greasy pizza and wishing I was next to you.”  
It was quite a calm monday morning at the NCIS as no murder had been reported for the moment. As always, Ziva and Tony were busy playing their favorite game; trying to find the perfect balance between flirting and teasing. Falling in any side would mean losing. While Gibbs was having a meeting in the MTAC, the two of them were looking a lot like teenagers without parental control. At his desk, McGee was busy filling a report and did not seem to notice at all what his two teammates were doing. But one thing did seem to annoy him. Every two or three minutes, he would look at his screen and frown his eyebrows, only to put it back in his pocket.  
“Did anyone see Abby this morning? He finally asked.  
-Not that I remember. Why?  
-Well I went to her lab this morning to get her some coffee but there was no one there. She’s almost forty-five minutes late.  
-But Abby is never late, Ziva noted.  
-That’s the problem. And she’s not answering her phone either.  
-Anything, McGee?”  
Gibb’s voice suddenly came from behind the probie, making the team almost startle. All focused on their discussion, they had gathered their chairs at the center of the desk in order to create a circle. They suddenly backed away, trying to seem as serious as possible.  
“We were just worrying about how late Abby is”, finally confessed Tony.  
“Abby has not arrived yet?”  
Abby’s lateness seemed to surprise Gibbs as well. The special agent checked his wrist watch and lifted an eyebrow.  
Suddenly, the answer to everyone’s questions blasted through the elevator doors. With large and fast step, Abby crossed the large office space to get to the coffee dispenser as quickly as possible. She probably did not wanted to lose any more time than she already dead. But, she was not quick enough. The whole team had seen her walk by and most importantly, they all had notice that one shocking detail. Something even weirder than her lateness. They stared in disbelief, completely silent, until finally Tony broke the moment  
“Did I just have a hallucination or does Abby has her hair down and a strawberry hair clip?  
-It must have been a collective hallucination then, because I saw the same thing, Ziva reassured him.  
-Group meeting.”  
Tony gave everyone a sign and in seconds, McGee, Ziva and him were forming a small circle.  
“Not only did Abby came in late today but furthermore, she is wearing her hair down and a cute pink clip. I don’t think I’ve seen Abby come at work without any pigtail of any form during all the years we’ve worked together. There’s something going on and I need and want to know why. McGee, you’re going first.  
-Why me?  
-Because you’re the one who spend the most time with her down in the lab. Between geeks, you get well together, you should know her well enough to find an answer.”  
Before he could even get the time to protest, the probie was already downstair, looking at Abbie across the lab’s doors. Too focused on her work, but also because the music in her lab was once again way too loud, she had not noticed him. He tried first to get her attention by calling her name, without success. He raised his voice and failed one again. Third time's the charm. The forensic expert turned around and raised an eyebrow, asking him in a look what he was doing down here. It was this moment he realized he had not made up any excuse.  
“Abby! I wanted to uh…  
-I can’t hear you! Wait! I’m turning down the music.  
-I wanted to know if everything’s alright? You were late this morning and since it never happens.  
-Oh! Great! Great! Great! Nothing at all. There was an accident on the way. I was blocked and my phone battery died. Sorry. You don’t think Gibbs gonna be mad at me, right?”  
The answer was quick and way too calculated to be true. She had rehearsed her text. McGee may have only been a probie but he had some cop instinct. And right there his instincts were screaming a scam.  
“And the hair clip?”  
He pointed at the bright pink clip which strongly clashed with the rest of her outfit. The forensic expert suddenly blushed and looked away, putting her attention back on her computer screen and trying to get back to work.  
“Well, unless you have something more interesting to talk about other than my dress style, I’m going to ask you to go away. I have work to do McGee.”  
After this first failure, Tony told himself than to get work done, you have do it yourself. Well, not completely on his own. He did asked Ziva to come with him, protesting the scientist would probably be more inclined to share all her secrets with another lady. Of course, the Israelite had raised an eyebrow to this affirmation, not entirely sure about his claim. Furthermore, she had to finish writing a record. But she couldn't lie, the mere idea of seeing agent Dinozzo miserably fail in his investigation was enough to make her stop everything and follow him down the lab. For the moment, she was not disappointed, looking at him coming into the place like he owned it.  
“Abby, Abby, Abby.”  
He had begun walking around the scientist with his sultry voice, trying to break her armor. Abby did not look up. She was still focused on her work, dismantling a gun piece by piece and putting them all out on a sheet.  
“Nice clip you have there. A gift from your boyfriend maybe? Or maybe a family member? Someone that don’t know you very much to buy you something like that but that you still like enough to wear it anyway. What do you thing agent david?  
-I’m only here to look at you fail Tony. Don’t try to drag me into this, okay? If Abby want to change from her usual style and try something new, I don’t care. She can wear whatever she wants. To be fair, I think it’s actually quite cute.  
-Thanks Ziva but no, it’s not a gift from a family member and I don’t have a boyfriend. But you know what I have plenty of? Work! So would you now please leave my lab and get back to your records  
-Please Abby, just tell us why the sudden style change, there must be a reason!”  
Before he could add anything, Abby had turned her music on again, and even louder then it would usually go. Ziva backed away, laughing at the disappointed look on Tony’s face. The message was clear, they weren't gonna get any answer. The only problem was that special agent Tony Dinozzo was an extremely stubborn person, which was both a quality and a flaw. And obviously he would not give up before playing his last card.  
“Abby.”  
The next person to step into her lab was Gibbs, a cup of Ca-Pow! in his hand. The forensic expert accepted the drink, but it was quite clear looking at her face that she wasn’t less angry. But mostly, she looked like she was waiting for something.  
“If you ask any question about my haircut I will be extremely disappointed.  
-Tony spent the last thirty minutes begging me to do so but I don’t intend to. Why were you late?  
-I’m sorry Gibbs. I promise this won’t happen ever again.  
-May I know why or will you give me the same lie you gave McGee?’  
Abby, who was still focused on trying to completely dismantle a gun, suddenly stopped and putted down the piece she has in her hand. She bit her lower lips, looking away, while nervously tapping with her finger against the table. She took another sip of Caf-Pow!. Clearly, she was avoiding looking at Gibb’s face.  
“I wanted to tell you, I promise Gibbs. Have a nice dinner so you could so you could properly meet, but this morning I woke up late and there actually were work down her road, so I did not have the time to focus on my hair and then my fringe was bothering me and her hairpin was sitting there.  
-Facts Abby.  
-This is my girlfriend's hair clip. I have a girlfriend.”  
She finally turned toward Gibbs, hands shaking and teary eyes. The man slowly walked toward her and kissed her temples. Abby could not help but drag him in a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it’s just, I was so worried about how you’d react. Please tell me you still want to talk to me.”  
He brushed his finger through the scientist's hair, letting her shaking body calm down. Gibbs wasn’t good with words and honestly, he had never cared that much about the gay cause. He had known some in the marines when he was younger. Had no religion or moral argument against it. It just wasn’t his business. But right now, he was wondering if he should have looked a little bit more into it, maybe it would’ve given him an idea on what to say. Maybe his affection toward Abby was enough. He really did not care if she was with a boy or a girl, he just wanted a good person for the one he considered like his own daughter.  
“I’d love to meet the lady who makes you happy Abby. But never come to work late ever again.”  
Abby snorted and after receiving a last kiss on the forehead, she watched Gibbs walk away. She smiled, free from a weight in her chest.


End file.
